Cloud services, also known as network services, refer to link computing work of multiple computers through a network or to access services provided by a remote host via a network connection. With smart terminals being increasingly popular, users can log in to a cloud server using their personal cloud accounts and passwords, and then synchronize and back up data of the terminal to the network cloud, or download required data from the network cloud.
But when synchronizing and backing up the data of the terminal to or downloading data from the network cloud, the user may need to perform repetitive operations due to the switching on/off of the cloud service function, affecting the efficiency of the data synchronization operation. In the case of terminal data, the user will delete data on the terminal when the cloud service function is disabled; when the cloud service function is restarted, the terminal will automatically download the data stored in the cloud, which will affect the effectiveness of data synchronization.